A receiver hitch utilizes an insert secured in a tube at the rear of a primary vehicle to connect to a towed trailer. Typically, a conventional hitch ball is mounted at the distal end of the insert (which may include a “dropped” portion). In order to connect to a towed trailer, a mounting ball on a receiver hitch insert must be aligned with the counterpart receiver on the hitch of the trailer. Typically, this requires backing up the primary vehicle to the trailer with the assistance of a spotter providing directions, or moving the trailer to the primary vehicle, where the trailer is of sufficiently light weight.
Because of the difficulties encountered in aligning the ball to the hitch unassisted, there have been numerous hitch designs that attempt to provide some adjustment capability to reduce the level of precision needed for alignment. However, these types of hitches typically are limited to a single type of connection, or utilize parts that require adjacent exposed metal structures to side directly against one another. Over time, these can rust and stick reducing the effectiveness of the hitch.
A receiver hitch system that allowed for easier adjustment and longer useful life would be an improvement in the art, Such a system that allowed for multiple types of adjustments and connections in a single system would be a further improvement in the art.